marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlton LaFroyge (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Carlton LaFroyge Former Aliases: Hindsight Lad Status Occupation: Occupation unknown, former tactital advisor for New Warriors Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: former New Warriors strategist Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown, formerly New Warriors headquarters Origin Carlton discovered that his neighbour, Robbie Baldwin, was secretly the New Warrior Speedball. He blackmailed his way onto the team by threatening to reveal Robbie's secret ID. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: (As Carlton) New Warriors Annual # 3, (As Hinsight Lad) New Warriors # 37 History During the Forces of Darkness storyline in the New Warriors, the apartment building in which Carlton and Robbie lived as neighbours was taken over by the Darkforce. While trying to help his neighbours, Carl stumbled across a scrapbook identifying Robbie as Speedball. An avid fan of super-heroes, he promised Robbie he would not reveal his secret if he was allowed to join the team, as a non-powered assistant. Robbie, and the Warriors, grudgingly agreed, but mostly ignored Hinsight's help. However, this changed during the Time and Time Again storyline, in which the core members of the team are kidnapped and displaced through time by the Sphinx. With the regulars MIA, Carlton, with the aid of Bandit (New Warrior Silhouette's boyfriend), brought together a replacement team of New New Warriors. During this mission, Hindsight Lad would go on actual field duty with the team, even devising a method for Alex Power to transport the team to Egypt. After the events of this book, the roster underwent some scrutiny by sometime team leader Night Thrasher, and he determined that Hindsight Lad proved to be a valuable strategist/analist. After this, Carlton took on a much more active role on the team, helping decode messages and working general strategy. He eventually dropped the "Lad" off his name, and redesigned his outfit because he felt it was time he "matured." At one point, Carlton broke into the secret HYDRA base operating underneath Warriors headquarters, but he outsmarted the Pearl Sect (a rag-tag team of ex-HYDRA officers at best) and with the aid of the Warriors defeated them. He also caused some trouble for the team when he used Avengers funds, and fudged a few order forms in order to get new costumes for both himself and Justice, a hero outfit for Timeslip, and Warriors comm-badges. The Avengers hunted down "Mr H. Lad," but after the misunderstanding was cleared up, Captain America agreed to let Justice and his team keep the new materials. The last Hindsight was seen, he had been offered to share the Turbo armour with Mickey Musashi, but this has never been followed up on. Powers Strength Level: Normal Teenager Known Powers: None. Known Abilities: Expert strategist, computer wiz. Trivia * Hindsight was the first to believe Rina Patel's "future-visions," and is responsible for having designed her costume and having given her the "hero name" Timeslip. Recommended Readings * New Warriors Vol. 1 Annual # 3, # 35-75 Related Articles * New Warriors * Pearl Sect * Turbo * Timeslip External Links * http://members3.boardhost.com/NewWarriors/ New Warriors Message Board * http://www.coreyblake.com:16080/nwcc/characters/inactive/hindsight.html Hindsight at New Warriors Continuity Conundrum ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:New Warriors members Category:Male Characters